


Like This

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, no, I understand," John says and Rodney shuts immediately up, because John has that glint in his eyes. "You prefer something different. Maybe something like <em>this</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle III for the prompt "Primal".
> 
> Trigger warning: John gives Rodney exactly what he wants but there's a brief instance of struggle during the sex that might be triggering.

"No, no, no. I didn't say that. I really enjoy the sex that we have. When have I _ever_ complained about our sex life?"

"Just now."

"Well, yes. It wasn't so much a complaint as the suggestions that maybe we could—"

"No, no, I understand," John says and Rodney shuts immediately up, because John has that glint in his eyes. "You prefer something different. Maybe something like _this_?"

Rodney doesn't know how, but in the time it takes John to say "this", he has unbuttoned Rodney's pants and shoved his hand down his boxers, gripping Rodney's rapidly hardening cock.

Rodney's answer is a cross between "Yes" and "Eeeep".

John starts roughly stroking Rodney's cock. "And this." Then he pulls Rodney forward, hand firmly on Rodney's neck, and their teeth clash together. Before Rodney can even think about saying 'Ouch', John's tongue is down his throat.

Rodney can only make a vaguely gurgling noise, and John jacks him to full hardness in an insultingly short amount of time.

"Or like this?"

Rodney can hardly process that the tongue is gone. He's mostly thinking that John's hand is a fucking gift and that he'll come really soon. He almost doesn't notice the wet tip trailing down his neck. He _does_ notice, when John bites him, with teeth, and not just a nibble.

"What the fuck?"

John backs off, tongue and both hands gone. Before Rodney can tell him to go on, his pants and boxers are roughly pulled down, and John is on his knees.

"Maybe like this?"

And he swallows Rodney's dick down, sucking until his cheeks hollow and Rodney breathes out a "Yes, yes."

He has just tried to prepare himself for coming inside John's mouth, shooting down his throat, when John withdraws and gets up.

"Get out of your clothes," he orders, actually _orders_.

And Rodney obeys, unthinkingly. He scrambles out of his shirt, and tries to get the damn pants down, seeing out of the corner of his eye that John quickly undresses too.

He finally manages to push off his shoes with his pants and boxers and is just working on his socks when John grabs him from behind and manhandles him onto the bed.

"Or like this."

Rodney's on all fours and then John's hand is on his neck and pushes his face into the pillow, before moving down his spine and pulling his ass cheeks apart. Oh fuck.

There is no warning, no nothing as John's tongue pushes in. "God, yes." Which is about as much coherency as can be expected from Rodney at this point. But John doesn't stop. He keeps fucking him with his tongue and, not stopping, not even slowing down, pushes one hand between Rodney's thighs, forcing them further apart and then slides over Rodney's balls before grabbing his dick.

"Oh, shit!"

Once again, before Rodney can contemplate how hard he'll come from such a treatment, John stops. Tongue and hands disappear, this time to Rodney's hips, where he pushes and pulls until Rodney turns around and lies on his back.

"No. You know what? I think, _this_ is what you want."

And then John crawls over him and Rodney notices his hard cock for the first time. He stares as it comes closer and closer and oh God, John takes Rodney's hands in his and holds them firmly above Rodney's head.

"Open up."

Rodney does and John pushes his cock in, slowly, but not pausing, inch by inch, until Rodney thinks he can't breathe, his hands struggling against John's in vain. John pulls back, almost all the way out, and Rodney gulps in air, and John starts thrusting, fucking Rodney's mouth.

Rodney groans around John's cock and his hips start moving up into the air, desperate for some friction.

John pulls out and lets Rodney's hands go. "Or this." Rodney massages his wrists, jaw still wide open, while John moves backwards until his ass is pushing against Rodney's dick. Rodney thrusts up, rubbing his cock between John's ass cheeks. And John starts to jerk himself off in slow, but firm strokes, deliberately showing off, making a display of how hard and ready he is.

And okay, this is how Rodney _has_ to come. He's squirming already, still rubbing against John, whose hips still gyrate on top of Rodney. But again John moves away, just when Rodney thinks he's ready to climax.

Rodney wants to cry in frustration. But John's cock is coming close again, and he shuts up to wait and see. "And like this." And then John thrusts his hard cock into his hand a few more times and comes, spurting onto Rodney's face, and Rodney grabs his own dick and starts jerking himself, because he _has_ to come _now_.

But John reaches back with one hand and slaps Rodney's hand away, even as his other hand milks the last drop from his dick, letting it drop onto Rodney's mouth. He pushes his dick against Rodney's mouth and Rodney opens up and licks the head.

He stares at John, thinking _please_ as loud as he can and John pulls away and moves down his body. Rodney sighs in relief. John takes his dick in one hand, just holding him, and Rodney immediately starts to thrust up and into it as well as he can, while John tightens his grip. With his other hand John swipes through the come on Rodney's face.

Then he moves back, between Rodney's thighs, and starts jacking him off in quick, firm strokes, while the come-slicked finger pushes deep into Rodney's ass. Rodney's hips shoot up into the air, and he groans John's name as the finger inside him presses on and over his prostate and the hand around his cock works him roughly.

"This!" John commands and Rodney comes, pulsing over John's hand onto his stomach in several spurts.

He's still breathing harshly when John comes back from the bathroom, washcloth in hand, and begins to clean up Rodney's stomach and then, carefully, with an unused part of the cloth, his face.

Rodney watches him returning the cloth to the bathroom and then coming back and lying down next to Rodney on the bed. John looks sated, but not nearly as smug as Rodney expected. In fact he doesn't look smug at all.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"It was okay," John says, not looking at Rodney.

"Okay?! That was the hottest thing we've ever done."

And now John does turn to him, but he doesn't look happy.

"So this is what you want?"

"It. Was. _Hot_. Scorching. Incinerating."

A smile tugs on the corner of John's mouth, but it doesn't get far.

"It was amazing. And I'd really like to... I mean, maybe next time I could..."

"You want to fuck my mouth like that," John states, looking indulgent now.

"God, yes!"

"Okay," John says and then he lowers the lights and pulls the sheet from below them up to cover them and Rodney wonders what is going on, because this is not how they go to bed, at least not when they had sex.

John closes his eyes, and Rodney watches him in the almost dark and then he gets it.

He leans down, face on John's shoulder and arm over his chest.

"This doesn't mean I don't like what we normally do."

"Uhuh."

"We don't have to stop that."

"That's very generous of you."

"I mean I _like_ it, _really_ like it, when you go slow and just... touch me—everywhere."

John turns to him.

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Rodney says and he means it.

John kisses him and moves closer, pulling Rodney into his arms.

"It _was_ pretty hot," he allows.

Rodney grins. "So next time I can fuck your mouth and maybe..."

John kisses him again. "You can come wherever you want on me."

"Yes!"

John laughs.


End file.
